Viper and Venom
by darkenedwhispers
Summary: What happens when you incoherrently make an agreement to a man who promises to help you? I made that mistake, and now, I'm getting married. The only thing is, He's a vampire, and I'm...somthing else.. *Read to find out more. R&R please* : PM for her looks
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when you find out that your future husband isn't human? Get over it cause it's going to happen whether you like it or not...

Walking back from my most loved and hated class of the day, stopping at my locker to grab my back pack; my best friend ever came up behind me. "What'cha doin?" Tylan said, his deep smooth voice booming through the hall. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Tylan Robert...you scared the living daylights out of me..." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Woah, you mean there is a speck of daylight in that cold black heart of yours, Viper?" he teased. I just glared at him but i couldn't stay mad at him for long. His messy brown hair, hung down across his forhead and his dark brown eyes shone through it. his smile was absolutely perfect, and he wasn't tan, but wasn't pale like me either. He was simply adorable, and i loved him like a brother. "Come on, lets get out of here. I'm starved." he said throwing his arm around my shoulder. we walked down the hall as a few people yelled hi to Tylan, but as usual, he was popular, and me, well, i was invisible to everyone else in the school, and frankly, i was fine with that.

We went to our usual hang out, the diner my uncle and aunt owned and ran. It wasn't much, but the food was amazing. we walked in and sat down at our usual booth and Tylan ordered for us both, as usual. People would think we were together if they didn't know just how close we were. "Hey guys, what's it gonna be today?" the waitress Shell asked. "Well, Viper will have the bacon avacado burger with mayo, tomato, and very light on the lettuce, make the bacon soft, and add onion. And she'll have fries and a chocolate strawberry milkshake. I will have the same, just hold the avacado, and make mine onion rings." he said handing her the menu that was never looked at. She shook her head and took our order to my uncle.

After we ate we left the diner and we made it to the elementary school where we picked up his little sister whom he was raising since his dad passed away and his mom just up and vanished, ran away when Mally was born. he worked part time for my other uncle at the hardware store, and then part time at the nursery down the street, that way he could take Mally with him if he needed to and then be a full time High school Senior. He always made sure he made time for me though, and i just loved Mally to peices. her dark blonde curls bouncing in piggy tailes with her bright pink shoes, and matching skirt and pink and white top. her little pink ribbons were tied so neatly in her hair. Ty was an absolute wonderful big brother and I admired him for his hard work in raising his baby sister.

"So, what did you learn today Mally?" he asked his barely 5 year old sister. She smiled up at him with the same brown eyes. "I learned about fire safty today. " she said prouodly "Very good, what else?" he asked holding her hand. "I learned that boys are a pain in the neck." she responded with a hint of frustration not wanting to talk about school. "i see...and what do you have for homework?" he asked her. she sighed heavily, "i have to write the numbers 1-20 and write my address 3 times and you have to read me a story the teacher sent home." she said nearly with a monotone. He laughed and picked her up, "alright if you do your homework like a good girl, i'll make chocolate chip pie.." he said kissing her cheek. she squealed in joy at her promise of her fave dessert and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

After we ate we left the diner and we made it to the elementary school where we picked up his little sister whom he was raising since his dad passed away and his mom just up and vanished, ran away when Mally was born. he worked part time for my other uncle at the hardware store, and then part time at the nursery down the street, that way he could take Mally with him if he needed to and then be a full time High school Senior. He always made sure he made time for me though, and i just loved Mally to peices. her dark blonde curls bouncing in piggy tailes with her bright pink shoes, and matching skirt and pink and white top. her little pink ribbons were tied so neatly in her hair. Ty was an absolute wonderful big brother and I admired him for his hard work in raising his baby sister.

"So, what did you learn today Mally?" he asked his barely 5 year old sister. She smiled up at him with the same brown eyes. "I learned about fire safty today. " she said prouodly "Very good, what else?" he asked holding her hand. "I learned that boys are a pain in the neck." she responded with a hint of frustration not wanting to talk about school. "i see...and what do you have for homework?" he asked her. she sighed heavily, "i have to write the numbers 1-20 and write my address 3 times and you have to read me a story the teacher sent home." she said nearly with a monotone. He laughed and picked her up, "alright if you do your homework like a good girl, i'll make chocolate chip pie.." he said kissing her cheek. she squealed in joy at her promise of her fave dessert and wrapped her arms around his neck.

We came to the fork in the road where he would go left and I would go right. I still had 4 more blocks to walk but he lived right above the clock shop in a small apartment. "Want me to leave Mally with Mrs. Wilkins and walk you home? it's getting pretty dark." he asked. we'd taken so much time i hadn't realized it was already starting to get sunset. "No, it's alright, she has alot to do, i'll be fine, if i need anything i'll call you." i said holding up my phone. He sighed and hugged me, kissed the top of my head and told me good night. i walked on home and about mid way, i saw a couple of guys start to follow me. i took out my phone ready to call for help as soon as one of them started something but to my amazement they stopped and went down another road. but as soon as i got to the park, i started to cross the road, but i suddenly felt myself flying up into the air, there was a terrible pain in my left side. I didn't have time to scream before i collided with the asphault below and darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it alright if i stay here with you tonight? i want to be sure you're alright in the morning, i won't sleep tonight worrying about you." San said softly, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "I don't mind, but you'd have to discuss it with my father." He smiled and kissed my forehead. He sat me down on the couch and walked over and talked with his dad and mine. and my shifter abilities must be honing into my human side cause i hear daddy say, "You are her betrothed, you have every right to be where you wish to be." and i half smiled. San walked over and picked me up in his arms, "Good night to you both, Rei needs her rest." he said and with that turneed and took me to my room. He sat me on the edge of the bed and turned my covers down and then slipped my house shoes off and laid me down on one side of my queen sized bed. I looked at him curiously and he smiled, pulling out a pair of black pj bottoms from a bag i dind't realize he had until that minute. He walked to the darkest corner of the room and came back wearing just those. His chest was bare and I gulped softly and felt my heart skip a couple of times. "Might as well get used to it love, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together." he said smiling and leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed and my thoughts got carried away again, forgetting he knew my every thought, _Oh i can deffinately get used to this. _ he smiled and leaned down and kissed me very softly, nothing more than a soft brush of the lips really, "i'm waiting for the right time," he said and laid down beside me covering us both up. I didn't realize how tired i was until i was waking up the next morning. "Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" he said softly petting my hair softly.

"Ready to pack and hit the road this morning?" he asked and i yawned and nodded. he smiled and got up reached the suit case and began to pack my things. when he came to my embarrassables, i stopped him and took over. "We aren't married yet, i can handle this. you go get my over night back ready, tooth brush, shampoo, conditioner, all that stuff." i said and he left chuckling.

We got dressed and left. we drove for miles until we came to a HUGE mansion. "welcome to your new home sweetheart. I'll show you to our room once we get inside" _OUR room? did he just say OUR room? _I thought to myself. "yes love, OUR room. don't worry, you'll love it." he said smilng and kissed the top of my head. We got out and went inside, our luggage was quickly taken upstairs to various rooms and he smiled and walked with me in his arms. "Good morning Mother, this is Reidagh. She refers to be called Rei." he said to a beatuiful blonde woman with grey eyes. She smiled sweetly, "its wonderful to meet you Rei, May i ask how you got your name? it's very different from the way i know it spelled. I smiled, "My parents were told i was a boy, and they were going to name me Reid. so they added agh to the end and hence my name." I said smiling.

"We will see you at dinner mother, Tell Crane that we're home and we'll see him later as well." he said with a monotone. As we walked up the stairs to "our room" i asked him, "Who is Crane?" i asked him. I saw the muscles in his jaw shift and he sighed, "Someone i want you to stay as far away from as possible. My brother." he said and opened a huge oak door. Inside was a glorious king bed, beatuful oak furniture, to the side was a bathroom with a huge garden tub, with a waterfall shower, the counters were black and silver marble tops and the floors were marble with silver inlays in the patterns. "It's beautiful" i said looking around with wide eyes. "i knew you'd like it. Now, the maids will put away your things later, for now, everyone else is going out for a bit, i was hoping we could stay in for the night. We have much to talk about, and very little time to do it in." he said walking up and taking my hands in his. i looked up at him and nodded. "alright, first order of business, there are a few things you should know that is expected of us before we get married. One, we are to have shared alot of important things together, and our first kiss, i think we've covered a very important experience, don't you?" he said smiling softly. i nodded in agreement, and blushed feverently about the kiss. "I don't want to rush you to do something you are clearely not ready for, and i fear that our first kiss may lead to more unexpected things." he said and cleared his throat. "So, that being said, there are expectations after we're married as well, you see, the treaty began not so many years ago, and both of our races is slowly dying out. They have stated that once married, we're to produce children. This will create a more stronger blood line, The child when they are older can marry any race he or she decides to. But this rests on us. Both of us are very very young, but according to our races we're both of adult hood now. I know this is all very shocking for you, and I appologize deeply for it all, but i really feel that this is going to go very well for all of us." he said ending his obviously nervous rant. "it's alright, I don't think anything else could have been more painful than that shift i went through, it was excrusiating." i said with a soft smile my eyes meeting his. "very well, then we should send everyone out tonight." he said with a mischievious grin. i felt my face grow hot and he leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. Then again, and again, till soon his lips were mere centimeters from mine. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly, as i looked back into his. "let me send everyone off for a few hours. please, i want everything to be special." he said softly and got up and left the room, he came back about 15 mintues later and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I sent all the maids and servants to town, our family has been told to enjoy the evening and take their time, we are 100% alone." he whispered as his face inched closer to mine. I felt my heart beat wildly and nervously. i could feel his breath on my lips and i could taste the cool mint on his breath. Slowly, and agonizingly softly he brought his lips to rest on mine. I felt a wave of electricity run through my body, and i instinctively shivered, letting my arms slide around his neck. Slowly and genly he laid me back onto the bed, never letting our kiss break for a second. I felt his cool touch on my arm, and slowly glide down my body till it came to rest at my waist. The night was very special.


	4. Chapter 4

I had fallen back to sleep, but was soon awakened by the sound of Venom's voice. "She'll be fine, Yes Father, i know and i'll do as you wish," and then he came in the room with a folder. "you, are one lucky girl. you didn't break any bones at all, Dinner will be ready shortly, i'm going to move you from the hospital room to another one that i can keep track of your progrss easier." he said as he wheeled my bed down a long corridor to the right.

After he had me set up in my new room, he left with out a word. "What is his deal?" i said to myself, "well, he's not exactly happy about the arrangement." Said a happy smooth voice. When i looked up it was Drade. "Well, i'm not thrilled, so why does he take it out on me?" I said crossing my arms. "Well, because he wants to choose for himself, and Daggar isn't letting him." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. I just looked at him and sighed. Then an involuntary yawn escaped me. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling, I'm going to let you rest. I'll see you later k?" he said smiling brilliantly at me. i nodded and let him go.

I sighed and looked around the room. I was thirsty and I looked around for a call light, or a button to call for help but I couldn't fine one. Thankfully, Venom came in carrying a tray of food. and set it across my lap. "Thank you, but, isn't this what nurses are for?" i asked him as I took a bite of the dinner he just brought me. "This isn't a hospital." he stated and turned to leave the room. "But then, where are we?" i asked. "My home. You'll be moving into another room in a couple of weeks." he stated.

"well, where will be moving?" i asked taking another bite. "Into my room." before he could leave I asked him how would i call for help if i needed it. "Just call my name, I'll be here." and with that he left. I gave him just enough time to get down the hall, "Venom?" I called. With in seconds he came into my room. "What?" he said flatly. "um, nothing, i just wanted to try it out." i told him. He sighed and left the room this time i let him leave. I was getting full, and feeling tired, so i pushed my food aside and laid my head back. I fell asleep and slept for what seemed only minutes, when I heard voices. "Father, I do not want you to choose my bride for me, it isn't right." I heard Venom's voice.

"You haven't chosen and you have had a number of opportunities to wed, now I'm taking matters into my own hands. You'll do as I say. And right now i'm telling you to be nice." the man's voice was stirn. "Yes, Father..." Venom hissed.

Drade had come to visit me nearly every day for the last 10 days. Today he had a friend with him. "Viper, this is Cobra Lovato." he introduced. "Nice to meet you," I said and held my hand out. "He's Vennom's brother," I looked at him and noticed a few similarities between the two of them, "Coby, please. i hate going by my whole name, and Venom usually goes by Ven. Our sister Belladonna Goes by Donna for short. we none really like our names. Your's however is intriguing, How did your parents come up with that name?" he asked. So i told him the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"yeah, our parents were weird...but it's neat that we're both named after snakes just the same, Mind if i call you Vi?" he asked. "yeah, I prefer Viper over Vi...sorry bro.." i said half teasing. "Bro huh? so you really are gonna marry Ven?" he asked. "Well, i said i would, and i do owe your dad a debt.." i said looking down at the covers. Soon, Venom entered the room and shoo'ed everyone out. He was short and had come to clean my wounds for the day. I decided to try and make some converstation.

"You don't look old enough to be a Doctor," i stated not meaning to sound snippy. He looked up at me annoyed, "I'm a prodogy." he said flatly. "Well, you must be a genius then." i said with slight sarcasm. "you could say that. smart enough to look both ways before crossing the street and getting myself hurt then making an incoherent agreement." his words dripping with distain. I just glared at him. "The car came out of no where, and didn't have any lights on at all. It was like the driver did it for points. 'ooo 18 year old high school girl, that's worth at least 10." I mocked angrily. To my amazment, he chuckled.

"Well, i would think they'd only be worth 5 since they walked freely into the road and because they aren't out of school yet. Besides, a young girl would be much more inviting to have over for dinner..." he said. At this point i was just wishing he'd hurry. "The sutures are ready to come out, you heal surprisingly fast for a h-" he cleared his through, "high school senior." he said seeming as if he was trying to correct a mistake. "i'll be right back." he said just laying the sheet over me again and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Venom POV-

"Did you give her the slightest bit of blood? she's healing faster than the normal human." Vennom said to his father. "No, is there something different about her?" Vennom just looked at his father. "I don't smell anything different. but her eyes are so...strange. In all my studies, i've never seen eyes like hers before. they're eerie, creepy, scary, shutteringly beautiful..." he said but didn't catch himself before the last comment slipped out. His father smiled brightly. "I see...so, instead of next week, she'll move in tonight." he said taking a sip from his silver goblet. "Father..." Vennom started to protest, then sighed, "alright." then turned to make his leave.

He couldn't seem to put things together, Why was she healing six days ahead of schedule, why didn't she seem to really feel much pain when he touched her? Why does he always push people away? Something about this girl just wasn't on the mark, but what was it...he was going to find out. "I'm going to behave, and be nice, and see what i can find out. Mother always said, 'you'll never catch flies with vinegar', but then technically, i'm a spider in waiting for the next fly get tangled in my web. If she doesn't tangle me in hers first...

Viper POV-

He came back in and carried a kit with him still sealed in the steril package. He opened it and moved the sheet to expose my wounds again. He slipped the gloves on and took the sissors, tweezers and a cup out and gently rolled me to one side and slid a small wedge under my back to keep me propped up comfortably. This surprised me. He was very gentle and quick, then suddenly looked at me with concern. "Did that hurt?" he asked me. i looked over at him, "Did what hurt?" i asked him. i hadn't felt anything. "There was some scabbing and dry skin and i pulled it a little hard when i took the stitch out...you didn't feel it?" he asked. I just shook my head no and he looked very concerned and hurried and finished removing the stitches.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:: Sooo sorry about not posting lately, i've been really sick, and so have my kids. So as a reward i'm posting 3 chapters :) hope you enjoy them. **

He came around to me and shined his light in my eyes again. "You didn't feel anything at all?" he asked helping me sit up. "No, why? Is that bad?" i asked. He dangled my feet over the side of the bed and checked my reflexes, every time he tapped my knee with the little hammer, it would jump. "Reflexes are normal." he said and then sat on the stool under the desk and pulled my foot up and ran the back of the hammer up the soul of my foot, i jerked because it tickled. "Nerveous system are working fine..." he looked up at me with his sapphire eyes, "Do you trust me?" he asked. I was taken aback and just merely nodded. If i didn't know better, he smiled at me a little.

"I'm going to try something." he said and then took his gloves off and he looked up at me and then ever so slowly and softly he ran his fingers up my leg from my ankle. I could feel the goose bumps raising on my skin, "can you feel that?" he asked as he slowly continued, looking into my eyes. Again, he had me speechless, he had me in his gaze and slowly continued up my leg, his touch so soft and gentle..."how about now?" he asked as he just barely past my knee. i shivered slightly at his touch and nodded.

He drew closer to me...i felt like i was going to faint. I willed it away. He continued up my thigh softly i shivered again and he leaned in, his face just mere inches from mine...he reached my hip and i though i was going to die if he didn't kiss me, his touch driving me wild. "how about now?" he whispered, his sweet breath on my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment, and whispered back, "yes." he leaned me back on my bed again and his hand continued up my side, still his lips never met mine...oh but i wish they had. "i can feel everything..." i whispered. then instead of touching his lips to mine, he got up and walked across the room to the closet. he came out carrying a pair of pj's and handed them to me. "Put these on, you'll be more comfortable in them than a hospital gown." his flat tone had reared it's ugly head again. "So, Viper, what an unusual name." he said turning around while i dressed, "So is Venom." i hissed in irritation.

"and if your wondering, yes, i do bite..." i snapped. he smiled and turned back around and leaned in as if he were going to kiss me, my heart started pounding. Hateful as he may be, he was still gorgeous. Then he whispered to me, "so do i.." and pulled back, grabbing a wheel chair and helping me into it. "where are we going?" i asked him. "To the gardens. Drade told me you'd like to visit them, but only while your things are being moved." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I want to apologize for waiting almost 3 years to update this story. I've had a lot going on in my life that has kept me from writing. Between having been sick and other financial and personal issues I am finally back and hope you enjoy this story still. Here is Chapter 8 of Viper and Venom. Please enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Thank you. –Darkenedwhispers**

**Chapter 8**

As we Venom walked me out the back doors, I was instantly surrounded by the sweet smell of roses, Chrysanthemums, and orchids. I could taste the sweetness of the honeysuckle that grew by the fountains on the far wall. The grass looked as though it was soft and it was slightly kissed by dewfall. It was just about half an hour into sunset, and everything seemed to glow with life and love. It was very clear to me that they took very well care of their gardens.

"So, what do you think of our gardens Viper?" he leaned down behind me, his cheek almost touching mine. My heart fluttered in my chest. "They are beautiful." I whispered softly. I could feel him smile. I knew he was smiling. "You will see something as soon as it gets dark." He said and he came to a stop in front of a small bistro table in the center of the garden. He helped me from the wheel chair, to the chair at the table. "Daily, would you please bring us some refreshments?" he asked a tall dark haired man by the door. He nodded and left.

"So tell me what happened?" He said looking at me with a pensive expression. I couldn't help but lose myself in his yes. Those dark sapphire eyes, the kind of eyes a girl could drown in. "Well, honestly, I don't know exactly. I just remember getting hit, by a car, and waking up here. I'm not quite sure why I'm here though. How much longer will I be here anyway?" I said finding it hard to keep up with what was spilling from my mouth.

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Not for a while my dear, your injuries were rather extensive, so between the healing process and some physical therapy, you will be here for at the least 8 months. We have to make sure you are at your best." He said and Daily had returned with our refreshments.

He looked at me and looked up. Just in the short time we were out there the sun had already set completely. Only the pink-orange tint on the clouds against the darkening purple sky was beautiful. He smiled as I looked around in awe. About another half an hour later he pointed around to the walls and corners. "look," he got up and helped me back to the wheel chair. He rolled me over to the fountain and I could feel the cool droplets on my ankles. "Night blooming jasmine, It was my mother's favorite flower. I hoped you would like it too." He said softly.

He was right. I did like it very much. It brought tears to my eyes that he wanted to share this with me. "Thank you Venom, It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me. I have something to share with you too." I said holding up a locket that held my family crest. I opened it to reveal a perfectly preserved Night jasmine blossom inside. "It's my favorite flower too." I said looking up into his deep mystical eyes.

He leaned in closer once more. I could smell his sweet breath. He was a mere half inch from my lips again. I didn't know if I could stand it. It was like torture. Then suddenly his lips grazed mine ever so softly. I could have sworn my heart stopped for that one second. A chill ran across me and I shivered with delight. "Kiss me…" I whispered softly against his lips. It was as if he had experienced the same chill I had. He sighed and took another deep breath, finally letting his lips meet mine.


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note: I wanted to apologize. I was reading through my story, I am unsure how one of my other stories found it's way into Viper and Venom, but please disregard chapter three. I must have been extremely tired or somehow inadvertently incorporated both stories into one. This confused me and wanted to make sure you knew that it was by no means intentional. Thank you for your patience, and By the way, I love how it's set up for publishing now. It's much more user friendly **

**-Darkenedwhispers. **


	10. Chapter 9

Never had I felt the way I did when his cool lips met mine. It was as if we were melding together. I felt like I was floating on clouds, a cool mist caressing me, and my heart had momentarily stopped. I didn't want him to pull away when he did. I wasn't finished basking in that glow. I wanted his lips against mine longer. I felt his forehead against mine and he was taking deep breaths, as if he were panting because the kiss took as much energy from him as running would.

"You Viper are an amazing and addictive young woman. Who,…what are you?" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me again. "I can't get enough of your lips on mine. I want to scoop you up in my arms right now and shower you with kisses, just so I can taste the sweet of your skin." He whispered again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Take me to bed Venom?" I asked, my whisper barely audible. He smiled and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to bed in his room. "I told you that your things were moved to my room. After all, we are destined to be wed as soon as your injuries are healed." He said and i looked at him with a shocked look upon my face. "What do you mean?" I asked him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Rest now my love. I will explain everything in the morning." As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out. I had wanted to know what he was talking about.

I woke up a few hours later, something was hurting me. I woke up and sat up. The pain was in my back between my shoulder blades. It felt like a searing pain, like my upper back was on fire. I gasped and sat straight up in the bed. I didn't say a word, but instead listened to the voices outside the door. Trying anything to get the focus off the pain in my back for as long as possible, I held my breath listened.

"Father, you were right. She is my destined. Thank you for bringing her to me. I apologize for being so immature about it. I am curious as to know how her injuries are healing as quickly as they are. She's not had any vampire blood, or any wolf blood. Something is telling me she is all together something different. Perhaps she's a Faerie?" I heard Venom's voice say to his father. Then I heard his father chuckle. I'm sure whatever she is will soon come to light.

Just then the pain became even more unbearable and I screamed out. My back felt as if it were on fire. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Venom and his father rushed in, and then stood there with mouths wide. Their eyes fixed in a state of surprise. The burning pain had finally stopped. And I sat there on my knees panting from holding my breath. I looked up at them with tears falling from my eyes, they still stood there with their faces set in shock.

"Angel…she's…and Angel," Venom whispered. His father placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Father what does this mean?" He asked Dagger. "It means son, that you are part of a prophecy. A long time ago there was a prophecy that stated 'when a prince of darkness, and a daughter of light are found and become one, all races will peacefully unite.' My son, you are the price of night, and apparently she is the daughter of light. Perhaps you should send for her friends. Ty and Mally. They are the only family she really has." He said and he nodded then slowly approached the side of the bed.

"My darling Viper, you are beautiful." he said and reached out. I could feel something, like a tingle. "I looked over and saw what his hand was touching. A very large feathered wing, it was downy white and soft. I'd only ever seen them in pictures. I never would have imagined they would be present on my body. "I will be going tomorrow to get your friends. You need them right now. I'm sure they will find you every bit as beautiful as I do right now." He said and smiled at me. His deep blue eyes, oh I could drown in them. I smiled back and nodded. Then all of a sudden, the wings seemed to retract or lay flat. He lifted my shirt to see what he referred to as "A tattoo". I smiled and sighed. "It is going to take a while to get used to this. " I said and laid back, pulling him to lay with me. My injuries completely healed, all but one. The one on my hip seemed to be a little sore still. He asked to see it again and I agreed.

He lifted my gown to see instead of a gash, a very large, "Birth mark" as he described. He said it looked like winding leaves, or vines. He reached out and touched it. I hissed with a burning sensation. "what is that? I don't understand." I said and he reached to the drawer and pulled out some gauze and an ointment. He placed the ointment on the mark and wrapped it and taped it. "If this doesn't help, I don't know." He said. And laid next to me. His arm reaching around my waist and pulling me closer to him; the other sliding under my head, "lets sleep. I'll be at your friend's house tomorrow by 10am." He said and again, before I could ask any more questions, I was out for the rest of the night. I slept till noon the next day.


	11. Author's Note again

**Author's Note: I apologize again for taking so long to post a new chapter. I took the liberty of making this one just a smidge longer than the rest. I hope this is satisfactory. I have been very busy lately with my day to day life as a mom, and also with my novel. I have been struggling to get my synopsis written before I send it in for hopeful publication. Again I do apologize and hope that this makes up for a little lost time. I will try harder to keep up with the chapters. Thank you **

**-Darkenedwhispers. **


	12. Another Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again I want to apologize for not posting any new chapters lately. I have been so busy lately that I have lost track of time. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy chapter 10. Good night to you all and sleep well. **


	13. Chapter 10

**Venom's point of view. **

I arrived at Ty's place of residence. I could hear him chasing after his sister and I knocked on the door. A moment later Ty answered the door with a kicking little girl in a pink tutu and a purple tank top over a blue t-shirt. This actually made for a rather entertaining sight.

"Hello, my name is Venom McNight. I am here regarding Viper." I said politely. Having not interacted much with people outside my coven this was a bit unnerving and embarrassing for me.

"Is she alright? Where is she? There's things we have to talk to her about." He said frantically. I could tell he cared a great deal for her and I smiled at him assuredly. "She is fine, and I'm sure she has plenty of questions for you as well. She is at my estate. She was in an accident a week ago and I tended to her wounds. Now would you two mind accompanying me to my home where you can see her for yourself? She has been asking about the two of you." I said graciously. Or at least I'd hoped too.

"Does she know of the prophecy?" he asked suddenly. My eyes met his and I merely nodded. After a few moments I cleared my throat. "Yes, she is now aware of the prophecy and I am the other half of it." I admitted. He looked at me stunned. "You're the vampire prince she's destined to marry?"

I nodded again and Mally had calmed down looking at me. "then you're going to be my uncle, right?" she asked in all her beautiful innocence. I just smiled at the child. I loved children, they were so in tune with the world around them that they made it worth the while to stay here. I hoped one day I would have children of my own. All I can think now that if Viper and I have any what they may look like. I envision a little boy with Viper's hair, and my eyes with these dark wings sprouting from his back; his complexion like that of my own.

I smiled with that thought and lead the way from their home to the car. Once we were all in and Mally strapped into her car seat and playing with a doll, I offered Ty a drink. He accepted the bottle of water and sipped it. Then offered his sister a drink, but when she pushed it away he finished it for himself.

We soon pulled up in the garage of my home and we walked to the drawing room where Father and Viper were having a cup of what appeared to be tea. She smiled up at me and then her eyes really lit up when Mally ran from around Ty's legs and through mine. "Auntie Vi! I missed you!" the sweetie cried out and jumped on Viper's lap hugging her so tightly I wondered if her little arms would strangle my love.

I chuckled lightly as Ty walked by and sat beside her. "Viper, we are so glad you are alright. And we have much to discuss. We had to keep your true identity a secret till you found him. But look, "he said as he stood and lifted his shirt in the back and he revealed his "tattoo " to her and she smiled. Her smile widened when he let them out, revealing a large set of brown feathered wings. The little girl on her lap scrunched up her face and then out popped a set of small brown wings too. This just completed my day and I couldn't help but pick the child up and spin her around hugging her. I had to, she was too darn precious not too. Ty looked very uncomfortable, but Mally seemed to be enjoying herself.

"No need to be afraid Ty, he absolutely adores children." Dagger said placing his arm on Ty's shoulder. "he was born to be a father, and will most likely be a much better one than I was. He is to take my place as coven leader after he is wed and their first child is born." He said smiling. "he will be a great leader as well. And as for you Ty, you are destined for great things in your future. So is Mally." He said knowingly.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dinner was served in the dining area and Mally sat there picking at her food. She had a disgusted look on her face as she poked at her broccoli with her fork. "Yucky!" she exclaimed and poked at her chicken as well. "Gross," she murmured. "No chocolate chip pie for you missy if you don't eat your dinner. Mashed potatoes does not consist of a nutritious meal Malorie Anna," Ty said sternly. "But I don't like chicken and broccoli." She whined at him. She even tried her infamous puppy dog eyes to butter him up. He stayed firm and put his foot down.

"You know Mally, Broccoli isn't so bad. Just think of it like a little tree. And then you are a giant hungry mally-saurus. Those trees look so good. It's how I like them. " Venom said and smiled as he stuck a "tree" in the "trunk" with his fork. He lifted it up to his mouth and ate the whole floret. He smiled at her and she tumbled her food around in her plate and then dipped part of her chicken in some gravy. "Is it good like this?" She asked him and he nodded and winked at her. She took a bite and managed to eat it all with help from a lot of gravy, yet still hadn't touched the broccoli. It wasn't until about ten minutes into the meal that we heard little growls coming from almost under the table. We all peered over and saw Mally with a piece of broccoli "eating the leaves" she left the "trunks" for larger dinosaurs to eat.

"Ven, I have to admit, anyone and I mean ANYONE who can get my baby sister to eat nutritiously has more than earned my respect. Thank you." Ty said as he shook Venom's hand. "Do I get chocolate chip pie now?" A very sleepy little girl said from her seat.

Dagger smiled and nodded. "With ice cream and hot fudge." He said as he snapped his fingers and a maid brought over a large pie and another of the kitchen staff dished ice cream and we all passed around the hot fudge like it was a gravy boat. Mally was pleasantly over full by the time she had fallen asleep in her chair at the table. Ty gently picked her up and carried her to their room. He refused to be so far away from her when they were so used to being just literally a wall between them. He was a wonderful father/brother to her. Venom was going to be a wonderful Uncle as well. He bought her toys to play with and games to play together. He even bought her a "princess" bed. Something she'd always wanted. And not in the usual pink either. It was purple with little splashes of pink or green here and there. I'd never seen her so happy before.

He came to the bedroom and took my hand. "I have something I want to show you my love." He said as he lead me to a room not too far from our own. He swung open the large door and there before me was a complete nursery. It was decorated with pinks, purples, and pale yellows. It was beautiful. "This one is for a girl. If we should ever have one, this will be her room. It's complete with a full bath that has been closed off until she's old enough, and completely accessible to her growing needs. The crib will go to storage or another child in need of it, and a larger bed will be brought in. I'd always hoped to maybe name her Kat, after my mother." He said smiling lovingly at the thought.

"you know, that cats actually have a sort of venom in their claws and saliva right? To paralyze it's prey. Are we sticking to this tradition?" I teased a little nudging him. He chuckled. "Or perhaps Kat can be her middle name and we could name her Ara, or Lyra, or even Andromeda." He teased back. "Constellations, Really?" I said with a furred brow. "we'll talk about it. As this being a girls room, I feel safe in assuming there's a boy's room too?" I said smiling taking his hand in mine. Our fingers entwine and our palms rest perfectly together.

"Yes, next door down. " he said as he lead the way and pushed open another door. There was a boys room, dark and light blues and pale greens. It was every bit as wonderful as the girls nursery. "same applies to this room as the last one. I didn't want them too far away from us. Besides, you strike me to be a worrier." He said as he let go of my hand wrapped his arm around my waist. "I am, the entire time I was laid up, I could do nothing but worry about Ty and Mally. They are like family to me." I told him and he pulled my chin up to look at me. His deep sapphire eyes had drawn me in again. I knew I was falling, and I didn't care so long as he was there to catch me.

I was soon pulled out of my trance when I heard a snarl just outside in the court yard. "Damn Lycans." He muttered as we watched his guards take him down. I watched and then buried my face in Venom's shoulder. After it was over he carried me to bed and I slept rough. I had dreams all night that caused me to wake often.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, I woke with a start. I'd dreamt that we were fighting an army of Lycans. Venom was fighting alongside his brother Cobra. I was watching from the window and I saw a Lycan advance from the left headed straight for my Venom. I gasped and I could feel the fear and anger boil inside me. Next thing I remember is I have a sword in hand, and my wings burst from my dress. I flew down toward them and just as the beast was a mere few inches from my love I remember a sickening gurgle and the head of the wolf rolled just in front of Venom. He looked up with eyes wide and his mouth fell in shock. I flew down to him with my bloody sword in hand and he stood still as a statue. It was almost as if I could see fear in his eyes. "Viper," he whispered, and I ripped a piece of my dress off and cleaned my blade. "I couldn't watch you die my love. I could stand by and watch him kill you." I said as tears started to run down my face at the mere thought of it. "No, you killed the alpha." He whispered with great admiration in his voice.

"I did what?" I asked then I could feel a burning sensation down my side. I gasped and sat bolt upright in the bed gasping for air and in a cold sweat. Venom raised up with me and wrapped his arm around me. "What happened love, are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

I came back out after cleaning myself up and brushing my teeth and he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me very concerned. "It was just a terrible dream Ven, that's all." I said as I laid my hand gently on his cheek. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "It was the Lycans wasn't it?" he said and I just nodded. I told him of my dream and he held me the rest of the night, just talking to me about random things to keep my mind off the dream.

We got up at around 6 am, and went down for breakfast. There was waffles, pancakes, eggs, biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, ham, omelets and there in front of me was my favorite breakfast food ever; French toast. I reached for a few slices and Venom smiled as he placed a small scoop of eggs on my plate and a small piece of ham. "for the protein love. A well balanced diet is crucial to start a family." He said winking. I felt my face flush and he poured me a glass of orange juice and a small cup of coffee with cream. Mally and Ty came down soon after and I had quickly ate the ham and eggs and was slathering my toast in syrup. The buttery richness of it on my taste buds was like heaven with each bite I took. It always tasted good before but today it was something different. It was I like I could literally taste every single ingredient; right down to the small pinch of nutmeg. I closed my eyes and just savored the flavor of it. "Things are going to taste much different to you now Viper. Red meat however won't be as appetizing since we don't digest it as well. It was fine until the wings sprouted, then after that, it's mostly vegetables and fish. Chicken won't even taste right anymore. That's why Mally kept turning down the chicken last night at dinner. She however still needs the proteins because she's so young." He informed me. This made me happy to know. I smiled and finished off my breakfast before leaning back contently.

"Good news my son and soon to be daughter, everything is set to go off without a hitch. Tomorrow night you will be wed under the light of the full moon." Dagger came in and announced. "We just have a few things left to decide on and that's cake, and dinner. Which those are up to both of you and I'm sure Mally would love to help." He said winking at the child and she nodded clapping her hands. "Yes, yes, yes. Bring on the cake!" she exclaimed. We all laughed and Venom told his father that we would taste test later as we had all just eaten breakfast.

"Come see the gardens, they are magnificent. You are going to love them my dear." He said taking my hand and leading the way to the wedding area.


End file.
